Don't Take the Girl
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella first met when they were eight years old, ten years later he asks for her hand in marriage. One shot/song inspired.


**Don't Take the Girl**

**By Tim McCraw**

_**song title inspired one-shot**_

**EPOV- 8 years old**

I got out of my father's car with my fishing pole in hand and small bait box in the other. This was my first fishing trip with my father and Chief Swan; I was looking forward to it.

My father and I made our way down the pier towards a boat. I saw Chief Swan on the boat and a girl was standing behind him. I stopped in my tracks and stared. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends with the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

My father noticed that I was staring at the girl and knelt in front of me. "Son, I know she's a girl and you don't want her to come. But I promise you might change your mind. Hmm…if it bothers you that much, I can ask Charlie to take her home?" My father placed a hand on my shoulder. I tore my gaze from the girl and looked at my father.

"Dad, you can take Emmett, Alice and even my best friend Jasper, but Daddy please don't take the girl," I whispered and I looked at the girl again, she blushed and looked away quickly. My father laughed and led me to the boat.

"Hey Carlisle! This must be Edward." A man with thick dark hair approached my father.

"Hello Charlie. Yes, this is my son, Edward. Edward is Police Chief Charlie Swan. So how's the new job?" my father asked, handing Charlie our equipment to put in the boat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she stood behind her father.

"Great. I heard about the new position at the hospital. Congratulations." Charlie shook my father's hand. "Oh, this is my daughter, Bella. She just moved back here." Bella hid behind her father and looked at me.

"Well hello sweetie. Is this your first time fishing?" Bella nodded and hid behind her father again. "This is Edward's first time, too." I hid behind my father embarrassed, knowing that she'd never like me.

I timidly said, "Hullo."

Bella smiled, "Hi." Her voice sounded like bells. I smiled back and she blushed and giggled.

"Well, let's get some fishing done," Charlie said.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

That was the day I met the girl of my dreams and hopefully my future wife. Tonight was the night I was asking the love of my life to marry me. We've been together since that fateful day when I was eight years old. I had everything ready. I rented the whole theatre for the night. The food was being set up in the lobby and Alice was driving my Bella here for her surprise.

We were in our freshman year in college in Seattle and I was ready to make her my wife. The car pulled up in front the theatre Alice was at the behind the wheel and winked. I went to Bella's door. Alice had her blindfolded.

"Bella." I took her hand in mine.

"Edward?"

"Step out carefully now," I said, helping her out of the car.

"Why don't you just remove the blindfold before I kill myself?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I led her to the front of the theatre as Alice drove away. Bella looked absolutely stunning in a deep blue dress that went off her shoulders and flowed from her waist to her ankles. Her creamy thigh just hinted with a mid thigh slit on each side of her dress. I'll have to thank Alice for that later. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist from behind and lightly kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. Can you please take the blindfold off?" Bella whispered as I continued kissing her neck.

"Yes." I teased her by slowly taking the blindfold off. On the billboard it said 'Tonight Only Romeo and Juliet' Bella gasped.

"We're going to see Romeo and Juliet?" Bella smiled I know it was one of her favorite love stories. I nodded. I led her past the ticket booth and doors to where the lobby was temporarily transformed for dinner. There was a small round table where dinner was waiting along with a bottle of champagne. We enjoyed dinner in quiet conversations until Bella decided to ask what brought on all this on.

"Bella, are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I'm with you." She smiled her eyes full of love. I knelt down on one knee taking her hand in one of my own. I pulled out Bella's ring out of my pants pocket. Bella's eyes widened and started to glisten with tears.

"I love you, Bella. I loved you since the first time I saw you and I will love you for the rest of our existence. With you, I am truly happy and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" I held out the ring for her to see, but she didn't look at the ring, she only had eyes for me.

"I want to be with you forever too, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you." I placed the ring on her delicate hand and kissed the ring before meeting my lips with hers. She agreed to my wife to be with me forever. I couldn't be happier.

We watched the 1963 version of Romeo and Juliet on the big screen and Bella loved it. I loved watching her when she was so engrossed with a movie. By the end, her head was leaning on my shoulder; her tears during the death scene soaking onto my dark grey button down shirt. I didn't mind.

We left the theatre shortly after. My Vanquish was sitting in the alleyway waiting to take Bella to the hotel. I couldn't wait to get her there. We have made love before but tonight would be different; tonight she was my fiancée.

I noticed the alleyway was darker than usual. The light must have gone out. I would have to remember to tell Vinny about it tomorrow. I was about to lead Bella to her side of the car when she was grabbed buy a man in dark clothing and a mask covering his face.

The man grabbed Bella by the arm roughly and pointed a gun to her head. Bella whimpered; her eyes that were full of fear started glistening with tears.

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm," the man stated firmly.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my watch my father gave me, here's the key to my car. But please don't take the girl." I placed in his out stretched hand my wallet, my watch and the keys. He looked at Bella and noticed on her hand was the 3 carat diamond engagement ring. She whimpered but the man shook his head and let her go. She collapsed in my arms as I placed her behind me. The man pointed the gun to us as he slid into the car and drove away.

"Bella, are you OK?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded against my chest. I steadied her as we walked out the alleyway and I hailed a cab. I told the cab driver the name of hotel and we were off.

Once we got to the hotel, I called the police about the stolen car and the mugger. I knew he wouldn't get too far with the car. Bella had remained quiet the entire time since the incident. She was on the balcony of the hotel room and she looked breathtaking as her hair blew in the wind. I stood behind her and held her close. Her head leaned against my shoulder.

"Edward, I love you so much. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I don't want a long engagement. I want to get married as soon as possible."

"Anything you want, love. I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered as I kissed her exposed shoulder.

"I'm not yet, but I can't wait until I am." Bella turned so she was facing me and kissed me gently on my lips. "Make love to me, Edward." I kissed her again before lifting her up bridal style. Her hands were stroking the hairs on the nape of my neck as I gently set her down beside the bed.

My hands ran along the smooth skin on her shoulders down her arms as we kissed slowly, passionately. My hands explored her shoulders, her delicate neck as my hands glided across her skin to the zipper behind in the back of her dress. My lips kissed along her jaw line along the curve her neck as I lowered the zipper and the dress fell, pooling at her feet. She was in a strapless blue corset that exposed her flat stomach and a matching pair of panties.

Bella stepped out of her dress and shoes, biting her lip as she realized she was completely exposed in front of me. She blushed and looked down at her feet. I picked up her chin to look at me with a finger. "Beautiful," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her. Her hands worked on my buttons of my shirt and I kicked out of my shoes and socks. She finished unbuttoning my shirt pulling the hem out from my pants. I shrugged the shirt off as she unbuttoned my pants. I stepped out my pants and pulled Bella closer and placed her on the bed.

I crawled over her. My lips kissed her up her smooth legs and along her thighs. I placed one chaste kiss on her warm core before moving up to her stomach and to the swell of her breasts, still confined in the corset. I kissed her lips as her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands gently tugged my hair. One of her legs draped over my hip and her heel dug into my backside pulling me closer to her. I groaned as the sensation of my erection grazing against her.

"Edward…I need you." Bella gasped bucking her hips upward. I growled and she gasped as I quickly undid the laces of her corset. I tore it away from her body and quickly disposed of her panties. I stood up for a moment and removed my boxer briefs. I pressed my body against hers as I entered her. We both moaned at the delicious warmth and pleasurable pain.

We made love slowly and passionately our bodies pressed close together for quite some time before we were both needing release. She hitched one of her legs on my hips and pushed me deeper. I knew what she wanted. I pulled my upper body away, taking the leg she hitched up and threw it over my shoulder. We both groaned as this allowed for deeper penetration.

"Harder…faster…" Bella gasped. One of my hands gripped her hip and the other gripped the headboard as I sheathed myself within her over and over again. She was meeting each one of my thrusts and biting her lips trying not to scream.

"Edward!...ahhh…don't stop…Edward." She gasped as I felt her walls tighten around me. I closed my lips around hers and she came; her whole body shaking and she screamed in my mouth. I thrust inside her a few more times before coming over the edge myself. I collapsed beside her and pulled her close to me. Our breathing calmed after several minutes later.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella." And I fell asleep beside the future Mrs. Cullen.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Edward?" Bella said as she came out of the bathroom clutching her stomach. She looked radiant in the blue maternity dress that Alice bought her for dinner party at my parents. I finished buttoning up my shirt and turned to her.

"Yes, love?" I wrapped my arms around her and I realized that she was a little warm.

"Honey, I think it's time."

"What? It can't be you still have 3 weeks until term." I looked at her alarmed. She bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my water broke when I was brushing my teeth." I went to the restroom and sure enough there was large puddle in front of the sink. She didn't have much time. I rushed to the closet and took the overnight bag that we had prepared earlier this week.

"Have you had any contractions?" I asked as I placed the bag on the floor and took her face in my hands.

"No but I don't feel good. My heart hurts and I haven't felt the babies move since my water broke." Bella looked worried; I was too, but I knew I couldn't show it. I nodded and took her hand and the bag and left for the hospital.

I called my family and Bella's father to let them where we were heading. I called Bella's doctor and told him that something was wrong. He assured me that they would have a stretcher there waiting. Being a resident doctor had its advantages. I looked at Bella, she was pale the color draining from her face. I took one of her wrists her pulse was weak. I stepped on the gas and hit at least 110 miles before we finally reached the hospital. By the time I reached the hospital, Bella was unconscious.

I carried her to the stretcher as the doctor ran out to meet us. They started to take vitals and the doctor examined her. The placentas had detached and the babies were in distress and there were visible signs of hemorrhaging. They rolled her away for an emergency c-section. They didn't allow me to go with her.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration as I paced back and forth. Our families came rushing through the emergency exit doors. I gave the information I had about Bella's condition. My family tried to assure me that everything will be fine.

Almost 30 minutes later, a doctor came out to talk to me. "The babies are fine. We're doing everything we can to save her but their mother is fading fast. We'll know soon. I'm sorry." The doctor walked back through the doors.

My knees hit the floor tears flowing freely from my eyes. I prayed, "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of the world if you have to but, God please, don't take the girl." My father placed a hand on my shoulder. Our families quietly prayed for the life of my wife.

The next morning I sat with my daughter Kathleen Marie Cullen in my arms. She has her mother's eyes and the color of my hair on top of her tiny head. I looked over to my wife who was looking at our son his bright green eyes looking at her. "We did good, didn't we daddy?" Bella smiled at me.

"Yes, we did mommy." I silently thanked God for not taking my girl.


End file.
